ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flintheart Glomgold (2017)
Flintheart Glomgold is the rival of Scrooge McDuck in the 2017 version of DuckTales Series. Rival to Scrooge, and is the second richest businessman in the world. He is greedy and wants nothing more than money and wealth. Personality Flintheart is a ruthless businessman. A direct contrast to Scrooge in his methods, Flintheart will gladly lie and cheat his way to victory, with little care for anyone. He sees all other individuals as nothing more than tools for succeeding in his goals. He will gladly feign loyalty to someone if he believes that they can lead him to whatever treasure he may be hunting at the time. Flintheart wants to be better at Scrooge at everything, but when that doesn't play out the way he wishes he turns to murder. Flintheart often tries to kills Scrooge and anyone else that infuriates him like Mark Beaks. He is determined to outdo Scrooge at everything, from discovering rare treasure to being the most Scottish. Biography Woo-oo! Flintheart seeks out the legendary lost city of Atlantis, and hires some cheap bodyguards, including Donald, to aid him in his quest. When he discovers Scrooge McDuck and his nephews on the same quest, he decides to follow them. After Donald inadvertently leads them to them in the treasure room, Flintheart steals a large gem and uses Donald as bait to escape. He also leaves his bodyguards behind, valuing the gem more. When he arrives back in Duckburg, he tries to speak with the news about his finding, only for Scrooge to turn up with the real gem in tow. Flintheart soon discovers that the gem he grabbed was cursed, as a large tentacle snatches him up from the water. As he is dragged away, he curses Scrooge. The Great Dime Chase! Flintheart makes a cameo in this episode on Ottoman Empire, a reality series in which he requests the hosts to build him an ottoman but rejects their initial attempt when it doesn't have his face on it. They make another one for him with his face on it, but he also rejects it because he does not want to put his feet on a picture of his own face. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! Flintheart tries to trick Scrooge by making a plan for killing Mark Beaks on a cruise ship in a volcano, but Scrooge refuses since he doesn't want to kill Mark Beaks. He later finds an extra slideshow called "Backstabbing Scrooge Version 3", where Scrooge later finds out that he would also die in the same volcano due to his portion of a bridge breaking. Scrooge later leaves Flintheart by himself. However, Flintheart goes on with the plan to kill Mark Beaks by delivering him a fake invitation to a "billionaires cruise" in a mailman outfit. The Missing Links of Moorshire! Flintheart competes against Scrooge in their yearly golf tournament, which Scrooge has won every year for a number of decades. After firing his caddy Tiger, Glomgold hires Louie to serve as his caddy. After he and Scrooge's party end up stuck on a mystical golf course, he continues his efforts to try and beat Scrooge, only to end up in situations that Louie will only save him from in exchange for cash. He is eventually turned to stone by the course's mists, but later partially freed when Dewey sinks the winning shot and enables their return to the normal world. McMystery at McDuck McManor! Glomgold, along with more of Scrooges rivals are invited to Scrooges party by Louie. The Ballad of Duke Baloney! Trivia *In The Ballad of Duke Baloney! It is revealed he is actually a South American Duck pretending to be Scottish *He stole Scrooges money clip as a child and used it to act as if he is Scottish Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:2017 Characters Category:Villains Category:Male